


Loyalty

by sachspanner



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Necrons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachspanner/pseuds/sachspanner
Summary: Obyron returns to his master's side after the fighting has ended.





	Loyalty

On Mo’gran, the snow fell quickly- within an hour of the Aeldari retreat, there was nothing to show for the war that had been waged there for eight long weeks. Having given orders to the rotation of lookouts, Vargard Obyron retreated inside the command bunker.

“There’s snow on your face.”

So there was; Obyron dusted it off with an unfeeling hand. His metallic immortality had long since inured him against the cold and damp, but Nemesor Zahndrekh’s madness meant that he was unaware that they, like all Necron kind, were no longer flesh and blood.

“Come warm yourself with me, Obyron. We have had a long fight.”

“We have,” the Vargard conceded, helping himself to a small handful of washers and nuts from a box on a high shelf. Phae’do lifted its head with curiosity, curled up at its master’s feet.

Nemesor Zahndrekh reclined into a heavily cushioned sofa, a thick blanket insulating him from the imagined cold. In his lap he cradled a mug of stewed veras root, from which steam rose in dancing tendrils. It would go cold before he ever drank it. The whole universe would go cold before Nemesor Zahndrekh drank again.

Obyron settled in beside him, his warscythe near to hand. As much as he entertained his master’s insanity, he had a duty. Phae’do was watching him pointedly, the Canoptek construct’s tail flicking impatiently. Obyron tossed it a couple of washers, which it devoured in a moment.

Zahndrekh sighed with contentment, hugging his mug to his chest.

“You spoil that creature,” he chided Obyron teasingly.

“Perhaps,” Obyron admitted, throwing a few more pieces of loose metal for the beast, who gambolled after them.

Zahndrekh took his hand.

“Star gods, Obyron- you are so _cold_.”

“I do not feel it,” Obyron said, for it was true.

“You stubborn fool.”

Before he could protest, Zahndrekh had thrown his blanket around the pair of them.

From the floor, Phae’do chittered expectantly.

“No more,” Obyron told it, showing his empty hands. Immediately, it lost interest in him, and returned to its place at Zahndrekh’s feet.

Obyron did not blame it; he knew where its loyalties lay. In the same place as his, he mused as he rested his head on Zahndrekh’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea if there is anyone else on the planet who ships this, and frankly I don't care. But thanks for making it this far!
> 
> This is me:  
> http://bad40kadvice.tumblr.com/


End file.
